1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management systems and more particularly to flexible cable management systems for cable management and installation applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available cable management systems require the procurement and installation of turning components and transitions. The presently disclosed flexible cable management system is designed to allow for either lateral or vertical curves thus eliminating the need for turning components and transitions.